Perdon
by Shinosuke94
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot de Ma chao y Wang yi. Se aceptan reviews anónimos ta luego


**Perdon.**

**Pov Ma Chao**

Otra batalla más, otra victoria más pero…más y más muertes causada por mis propias manos, ya no sé si lo que hago es correcto o no, ya no sé si estoy haciendo justicia…ya no sé si después de todo las batallas, todo lo que vi, todas las muerte que cause en busca de la justicia podría encontrar en algún momento la paz.

Estoy cansado de luchar, de buscar lo inalcanzable…estoy cansado de ver mi propias manos manchadas de sangre…siento que si no paro me volveré loco, siento que soy un monstruo, siento que me merezco la muerte por todos aquellos a quien asesine en el nombre de la "justicia".

Por las noche ya no puedo dormir, me invaden como pesadillas todas mi batallas pero principalmente una batalla…una batalla por la cual yo me deje llevar por la venganza…una venganza en donde muchas personas sucumbieron ante mi lanza.

Siento dolor, tristeza y remordimiento por lo que cause en el pasado…me he equivocado gravemente aquella vez en donde termine casi por completo con un clan…en busca de vengar lo sucedido con mi familia, en vengar a mi clan…

Por que he matado...he matado gente inocente que no tenían nada que ver con lo sucedido...y maldición no puedo más, no puedo soportar más esa carga, ese error mío…me deje llevar por el ciclo de odio, me deje llevar por el odio que sentía contra Cao Cao…creí que hacia la correcto, creí que lo que hacía era justicia por lo que le hicieron a mi clan…pero no, ahora sé que solo termine convirtiendo en un monstruo más…¿cómo puedo luchar por la justicia después de lo que he hecho?, yo…yo…ya no puedo…sería hipócrita de mi parte.

Por eso tome la decisión que solo una persona puede terminar con mi vida...la persona a quien hice sufrir por mi error...la persona quien sobrevivió de la sed de venganza que poseía yo, ella era…**Wang yi,** mi gran rival y enemiga de mucho tiempo, por obvia razones.

Y por ello aquí estoy nuevamente….en otra batalla…esperando a la persona que había elegido para caer **hoy mismo bajo sus armas**...así ella puede cumplir su objetivo merecido de una buena vez...que termine con el sufrimiento que le cause...

Hasta que por fin aparece mi enemiga a quien tanto sufrimiento le hice pasar haciéndola caer en un infinito odio sin salida alguna…**Wang yi**...la mujer que esperaba ver en esta batalla la razón por la que accedí a luchar aunque no quisiera más batallar, estaba frente mío con una mirada asesina blandiendo sus dos poderosas espadas…je sonrió levemente ansioso porque siendo sincero siempre fue emocionante luchar contra ella...ya que nuestras peleas siempre las encontré únicas…

Por lo que preparándome para lo que viene me tranquilizo, poso mis ojos sobre ella y apretando fuertemente mi lanza al mismo tiempo que siento como todo alrededor de nosotros dos se ralentiza…me coloco en guardia concentrándome por completo preparándome para la batalla que inicia ella dando el primer movimiento cuando corrió hacia mí.

Chocábamos una y otra vez nuestras armas con mucha potencia haciendo que salieran chispas de la mismas, con mi lanza trataba de bloquear con algo de dificultad todos su agresivos ataques, hasta que me alejo de ella saltando uno metros hacia atrás muy sorprendido, realmente Wang yi ha mejorado mucho a comparación de las tantas veces que nos hemos enfrentados.

La miro fijamente a sus llamativos ojos azules claros que a veces llegaban demostrar tanta tristeza e ira al mismo tiempo, sin embargo esta vez solo pude sentir su odio…su mirada clavada en mi me demostraba que no le interesaba la batalla por la cual nos enfrentábamos, si no solo yo…me doy cuenta que su único objetivo en esta batalla era yo…ella estaba dispuesta a tomar mi cabeza sin que nada se lo impida esta vez…sonrió porque esto era justamente lo que quería que haga.

No obstante tomándome de sorpresa veo como unos soldados del ejército al que yo pertenecía la atacan, "No se metan" ordene, pero por el tumulto de la batalla al nuestro alrededor no parecían escucharme…

De cualquier manera agradezco cuando noto como ella los evadía y los enfrentaba con suma facilidad, hasta que me percato que un poco más al fondo detrás de mi rival, uno de mis aliados estaba apuntándole con su arco una flecha.

"Maldición" solo dije soltando mi lanza y corriendo hacia la mujer que se hallaba distraída por su pelea…por esto sin dudarlo me interpuse en la trayectoria de la flecha que fue lanzada en contra de Wang yi.

Supongo que hice eso porque sé que Wang yi no se merece ese destino, en cambio yo...claro que si...estoy seguro que sí.

**Fin Pov Ma chao**

**Pov Wang yi**

Había derrotado a los soldados que se interpusieron en mi camino en busca de mi venganza, sin embargo cuando me percato…extrañamente siento unos brazos rodeándome fuertemente, quede paralizada unos segundos por esto y luego levanto un poco mi cabeza…Ma chao era él.

Me di cuenta que era mi oportunidad para matarlo lo empujo con rabia y levanto mi espada para atravesarle el pecho pero me detengo al ver que cae arrodillado frente a mí escupiendo sangre por su boca…no entendía nada que sucedía y mas porque noto cómos todos los soldados enemigos paran de luchar sin explicación alguna mientras observan a Ma chao…

Me percato que algunos de ellos dejaban caer su armas al suelo, otros se sacaban su casco y algunos caían arrodillados golpeando con furia el suelo…pero el que más me llamo atención era un enemigo que caminaba hacia Ma chao, el mismo llevaba un arco y algunas flecha….noto que se tomaba la cabeza sin parar de decir "¿Qué he hecho?".

Observo nuevamente a la persona que más odio, como cae por completo boca abajo y noto una flecha incrustada en su espalda, abro mis ojos de la sorpresa dándome cuenta lo que sucedió…mientras la ira me invadía mas y mas…por lo que le grito con mucha rabia "¿porque te interpusiste?" acompañando lo que le dije con varios insultos.

Sin embargo no veo ningún tipo de molestia en su rostro por lo que le digo, solo veo una leve sonrisa en su boca en vuelta de sangre, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en cualquier sitio o eso creía.

Me acerco con molestia dispuesta a terminar con su agonía mientras sentía la mirada asesina de sus aliados… pero antes, no sé porque, ni yo misma me explico pero me agacho a su lado y le vuelo preguntar "¿Por qué te interpusiste?"…escuchando luego casi inaudiblemente "mi…lanza..." de parte de él, por lo que luego me percato que su mirada en realidad estaba fija en su arma hallada a la distancia.

Suspiro algo molesta y coloco mi mano sobre la flecha que estaba en su espalda, me percato que lo soldados enemigos me miran alerta mientras se acercaban amenazadoramente hacia mí por lo que iba a hacer, pero cuando vieron que retire su flecha incrustada en su espalda se calman un poco.

Me levanto del suelo, le ordeno a uno de mis aliados que lo de vuelta…mientras yo me dirigí a buscar a su lanza. Me acerco hacia él con la misma y reposo su arma sobre su pecho mientras me agacho de rodilla a su lado, noto que trata de hacer un vago intento por sostener con sus ambas manos su arma sobre su pecho, por lo que lo ayudo a sostener su arma mientras dejo mis manos sobre la suyas para luego volver a hablarle "respóndeme".

Me mira de reojo, mientras tocia algo de sangre y me sorprendo al ver que él…la persona que era nombrada como el mismísimo "Señor de la guerra" comenzaba derramar unas lágrimas para después decirme de un momento a otro, "lo…siento".

Abrí mis ojos completamente de la sorpresa al escuchar esa palabra de mi enemigo, de la persona que termino con todo mi clan, toda mi familia…para luego fruncir el ceño con desprecio hacia él…mientras vuelvo a escucharlo decir "lo...Lo…siento "de su propia boca aunque me costaba creerlo.

"lo…siento…mucho…por…tu…clan..." me dijo con esfuerzo y noto como poco a poco su ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

No sabía qué hacer en este momento, una parte de mi aun quería matarlo pero otra parte aunque no quisiera aceptarlo aun sentía piedad por él…no sabía cómo actuar, no sabía...quizás el verlo llorar, el que me hay pedido perdón o principalmente que dio su vida para que yo no muera…me tenía muy confusa sobre qué hacer en este momento.

"estoy…cansado…solo…quiero…descansar" escucho nuevamente de parte de él, que observaba el cielo mientras sus lagrimas no cesaban "pero…por…favor…perdóname…"

"te…lo suplico…perdóname…"

Esas últimas palabras me derrumbaron por completo y por primera vez en tanto tiempo lloro, abrazo a mi enemigo de manera inconsciente…descargando todos mis sentimientos en lágrimas, liberando por fin todos mis sentimientos reprimidos desde de lo sucedido con mi clan…que lo había ocultado con solo odio puro hacia él.

Después de unos minutos de llorar sin cesar "te perdono" logro decir, mientras lo dejo de abrazar para luego posar mis ojos sobre su rostro sin embargo noto lo inevitable… "¿Ma chao?" menciono mientras muevo un poco su cuerpo, no viendo ninguna respuesta…percatándome que su vida...ya se había consumido por completo. Suspiro y coloco mis manos sobre sus ojos que estaban fijos al cielo para luego cerrarlo por completo.

"Descansa en paz" concluyo, mientras me pongo de pie.

Nunca olvidare como mi mayor mi enemigo, sacrifico su vida por mi perdón…ni tampoco que murió en mi brazos.

**FIN**

Bueno este mi primer fic de Dynasty warrior, primero que nada aclaro que cambia muchas cosas para hacer este fic y segundo NO es un romance xD aunque creo queda claro en el escrito.

Pero bueno en esta historia trato de demostrar el arrepentimiento de Ma chao por lo que hizo con el clan de Wang yi.

Los personajes de Dynasty warrior no me pertenecen, esta es solo una historia para entretener...bueno espero que le agrade cualquier comentario, consejo, critica para mejorar, no duden en decírmelo.


End file.
